


3+1

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Alec and Magnus almost get caught sneaking around, and one time they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3+1

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: 3/5 times they almost got caught sneaking around and one time they actually did (or didn't, take your pick)

I.

“Thank you, for helping,” Alec said as he and Magnus walked into the office. He sat on the edge of the desk and looked at Magnus. “You didn’t have to.”

“No, but I wanted to,” Magnus said, walking over and placing his hands on either side of Alec and leaned into him. Their lips were only inches apart and Alec could feel his heart start to race. The door was still opened and anyone could walk in at any moment. Normally, they would keep their distance from one another at the institute but they hadn’t had a moment alone since Magnus arrived earlier that day.

Alec glanced at the door before speaking. “So, we should get the payment figured out.”

“A kiss will suffice,” Magnus replied with a smile. 

Alec heart raced faster and he cupped one of Magnus’ cheeks before closing the distance between them. He closed his eyes as Magnus kissed him back, losing himself in it and forgetting about the open door. He trailed his lips along Magnus’ neck, sucking marks into his skin. Magnus let out a quiet moan, fingers running through Alec’s hair. 

Suddenly, Magnus was pushing Alec away and Alec sat there dumbfounded for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong before he heard his mother’s voice. His cheeks flushed and he jumped off the desk, realized Magnus was standing near the fireplace. He hadn’t even realized he had walked away from him. 

“Here again, Magnus?” Maryse said, eyes landing on the warlock. She was polite, but there was a hint of disdain in her voice. 

“Just helping out,” Magnus said. “but I’ve been paid so there’s really no reason for me to linger.” He looked over at Alec but the shadowhunter was looking at the floor, his cheeks red from embarrassment. “Have a good night.”

II.

“Hey,” Magnus said softly, reaching out towards Alec and placing his hand on the shadowhunter’s arm. “Be careful out there tonight.”

“I’ll be fine, Magnus,” Alec said, sliding on his quiver. “I always am.”

“I know, I just-I-“ Magnus paused and bowed his head, taking a deep breath. “Even though I know you are one of the best shadowhunters there are, I still worry every time you go out.”

Alec reached out and lifted Magnus’ chin, looking him in the eye. “I’ll be fine, and I promise I’ll call you the moment I’m back.”

“If you forget, you’re not sharing my bed no more,” Magnus joked, smiling softly.

Alec smiled back and started to lean in for a kiss when he heard footsteps and jumped back, just as Jace walked into the room. He looked between the two for a moment before saying, “Isabelle and Clary are ready. Got everything you need?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, tell the girls I’ll be out in a second.”

Jace glanced at Magnus before walking back out the room. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but didn’t get the chance as Alec pulled him in for a quick kiss. Magnus kissed him back before whispering, “Be safe.”

“I will,” Alec mumbled, about to kiss him again when he heard Jace shout for him. He frowned and pulled away reluctantly. “Bye.”

III.

Magnus had awoken alone in bed and turned over reaching for his boyfriend to find his side of the bed cold. He sighed softly and got out of bed, pulling on a robe. As he walked out of the bedroom, he saw Alec on the balcony with a cup of coffee next to him on the railing. 

It was a chilly morning and Magnus tied his robe tighter around him before walking outside. Alec looked over when Magnus approached and smiled softly. “Morning,” Alec said, leaning down for a kiss. 

“Morning,” Magnus said, wrapping an arm around Alec and leaning into him. He looked down at the city and the mundanes running around. “You’re up early,” he commented. Whenever Alec slept over, they tended to stay in for a while unless Alec was needed back at the institute. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Alec said. “And I didn’t want to wake you up so I came out here.”

“You could have woken me up, we could have cuddled.”

Alec smiled and looked down at Magnus. “You looked too cute to wake up.”

Magnus laughed and stood up on his tiptoes for a kiss. Just as he was pulling away, he heard a knock on the door and groaned. “Already?”

“Go ahead,” Alec grumbled, grabbing his coffee. 

“After this, you and me are going to breakfast,” Magnus said, walking towards the door. He opened the door to find Alec’s parents on the other side. His eyes widened for a second before speaking. “Ah, Robert and Maryse Lightwood.” He heard Alec running and the bedroom slamming shut. “This better be important.”

+1  
“You really shouldn’t be in my room,” Alec mumbled, allowing his jacket to be pushed off his shoulders and holding back a moan as Magnus’ lips trailed down his neck. “Someone might hear us.”

“I can be quiet,” Magnus said, gently biting down and making Alec gasp.

“I wasn’t talking about you.”

Magnus laughed softly and pressed his lips to Alec’s. Alec pushed him onto his back and crawled over him. Alec leaned down for another kiss before sitting back and taking his shirt off, Magnus’ hands immediately roaming over his chest and stomach. 

Alec’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on Magnus’ vest, slowly revealing his skin to him. He leaned down and trailed his lips down, Magnus letting out a soft moan and running his fingers through Alec’s hair. Alec reached his pants had just gotten them unbuttoned when there was a knock on the door, startling both of them. 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Alec was scrambling off the bed, nearly falling in his attempt to grab his shirt and make it to the door. He cracked it open to see his sister on the other side and relaxed. “Isabelle.”

“Have you seen Magnus? Mother is looking for him to-oh!” Isabelle took in Alec’s appearance. She glanced around the hallway before whispering. “When you two are done, will you tell him Mother wishes to pay him?”

Magnus opened the door and stepped out. “Let’s get this over with, besides, who knows how long Alec and I would have been.” He gave Alec a wink who blushed and looked away. “Aw, you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” He pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek. “I’ll be back.”


End file.
